


8:10 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to bite her lip as soon as she viewed Reverend Amos Howell frowning with Martha and Jonathan Kent.





	8:10 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to bite her lip as soon as she viewed Reverend Amos Howell frowning with Martha and Jonathan Kent after she broke curfew.

THE END


End file.
